Water and fire
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Natsu no puede aguantar las ganas de golpear al mago de hielo, la razón de esto es que tiene cierto sentimiento por cierta maga del agua, si no les gusta la pareja, ademas de nuevos sentimientos un poder y enemigos saldran a la luz favor de no leer el fic y listo, NatsuxJuvia


**Este fic corto lo hice porque planeo publicar otro fic, esta vez sobre fairy tail, con mi paeja favorita aunque lo crean diferente, este fic corto estará relacionado con otro que haré cuando tenga más tiempo además de informarme mejor sobre el manga y el anime, sin más que decir aparte de que Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a su creador disfruten del fic**

Aunque no lo notaras tu-o mejor dicho casi nadie-yo te protegía más que a nadie porque por alguna razón me cautivaste casi desde que nos conocimos, con tu actitud terca y esa sonrisa tan amable que ponías, cuando te presentaste ante nosotros, esa sonrisa que aunque no lo pareciera me cautivo, aunque pareciera que soy impulsivo y tonto, no lo era, en realidad ante era muy reservado con todos y me negaba a pensar en alguien además de mí y Happy quien era parte de mi familia pero al final…se unieron cada vez más a mi familia hasta que llegaste, siempre entrenando para hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos una vez casi destrozo el gremio en un arrebato de ira al ver que ese bastardo te volvió a hacer daño pero bueno, no podía hacer nada, casi me delato una vez sabía que iba a revelarlo y sabía que tu no me aceptarías pero…era una de las pocas veces que te veía llorar mientras te oía murmurar "_Gray-sama no lo dijo enserio el ama a Juvia y ella lo ama a el_" maldición ¡¿Qué no ves que él no te ama?! ¿Qué no ves que no te ve menos que una amiga?, ese mismo día mientras bebía sentado en la barra no dije nada, inclusive ignore a Lucy de la cual estaba "_enamorado_" por alguna razón que desconocía eso la sorprendió bastante, no pudo importarme menos en ese entonces pero conforme más me avanzaba mi cabellera cubría mis ojos

-¿Qué te pasa mecheron viviente?, o ya se estás enojado porque Lucy me prefiere a mí y no a ti-dijo en tono de broma

La verdad eso me enojo pero no solo por el hecho de decir eso, sino porque justo en ese momento detrás de unas columnas estaba ella, pude ver como una….solo una pequeña lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos, pero en el fondo muy a pesar de mi sabia que como siempre hacía se limpiaría las lágrimas y exclamaría: "!Juvia no renunciara a Gray-sama!", eso era algo que me molestaba mucho mas

**¡CRACK!**

Por unos breves segundos se pudo ver mi cara de enfado en las cuales mostraba pocas veces, inclusive pude notar como Erza estaba sorpredida…..¿Y un poco asustada? Nah, debe ser mi imaginación, ahora estoy en una batalla campal como muchas vasos, sillas, mesas inclusive personas usadas como escudos o arrojadas por todos lados, hasta que por una segundos mi brazo entero se cubre de llamas, listo para impactar contra la horrenda cara de Gray, pero fuimos detenidos por Erza, ella estaba al tanto de mi situación, y no lo diría pero consideraba estúpido que intentase llamar la atención de Juvia, piensa que ella nunca cambiara sin importar cuando frío se vuelva Gray, yo pienso que no voy a dejarla sola no importa que, sienta a Gray en una silla medio rota, a mí me lleva a otra habitación, estaba curando mis heridas, cuando se fue sentía a alguien detrás de mi…

-Natsu-san-oigo su voz, seguro como otras veces vendrá a darme un golpe en los moretones como antes cuando peleaba contra Gray

-J-Juvia-tartamudeo, de verdad dolían sus golpe, sentí dolor…..me estaba abrazando-¿Juvia?-dije algo sonrojado

-Juvia quiere agradecer a Natsu-san por cuidar de ella-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, la mire sonrojado por el abrazo, su sonrisa, su voz, todo, pero estaba a la ves impresionado, ¿Sera que lo logre?

-Juvia tiene que irse a ver como esta Gray-sama-dijo esta con un sonrojo

En ese momento se encontraba confundido pero feliz, había logrado un gran avance, en otro lugar la peli azul se preguntaba porque se sonroja últimamente cuando ve a Natsu y le presta cada vez menos atención al mago del hielo

**Bueno, hasta aquí, cabe destacar que habrá más acción, aventura y cosas así ya que ese es mi estilo además de que no tengo tiempo, por el momento es todo, nos vemos **


End file.
